Elementalists
by KuraKitsune
Summary: This is a Yu Yu HakushoInuyashaDBZ crossover and it will be AU. Midoriko has approached four warriors. Can Gohan, Kurama, Yukina, and Kagome carry out this deadly mission without losing their lives? KagKur, GohYuk.
1. Face Your Destiny

Hey, guys, guess what? I'm back with an entirely new fic. It will be a crossover like most of my fics and it will be YuYu/Inu/DBZ. The pairings will be of course Kag/Kur, and I am going to pair Gohan up with someone. Who that is I don't know yet. I have some one in mind, but it may change. Also, there will be no Videl. If you've read my other story Time After Time, you probably read that I don't like Videl. She's too much like Chi Chi and I think Gohan should have married someone better than her. Anyway, my new story is about a new enemy at which time a strange woman appears to four different people. As for who they are, you must read to find out. I promise it'll be good, give it a chance maybe ya'll like it. Anyway, if you do end up thinking its interesting, please don't forget to review. Ja ne.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu/Inu, of DBZ

* * *

Chapter 1

Face Your Destiny

Gohan was lying in bed that night after a rough day of training. It had been about 6 years after cell and Gohan had made it a point to train as hard as he could, to be prepared for any more disasters. His life for the most part had been very rough ever since his father abandoned him after cell's defeat. During the 6 months that followed his father's death Gohan hadn't trained at all, but after his mother died giving birth to his brother, Gohan had needed an outlet for his anger. First his father left and wasn't there for his mother in her time of need and then….just days after Goten's birth, his mother's body was found lying dead in her bathtub, her wrist slit and her face drained of any color. Gohan had discovered her body. She'd left no note, but…Gohan knew why she left. She just couldn't stand the fact that she would never see her husband again, so she'd done the unthinkable and left Gohan to raise Goten.

A year after that and Gohan's life had become much more peaceful. Bulma had adopted Gohan and Goten into their family, changing their official name to Briefs. At first it was a little awkward, but after awhile Gohan came to love his new family. Bulma became like a second mother to him, and Trunks had become a little brother. Gohan loved him as much as he did his brother, Goten, Even Vegeta had lightened up…and Gohan gained a new respect for the Saiyan Prince. After all, he had never once truly chose to abandon his family.

So for the past 5 years Gohan had lived at Capsule Corp with his new family, training under Vegeta, and even becoming Vice President under Bulma, because of his genius brain. Over the years he'd gained his peace with his family knowing that they would finally be happy together, but he'd never truly gotten over the fact that they had both chosen to abandon him and Goten.

Gohan sighed and turned over, his eyes drifting shut. He was about to fall into lovely sleep, before a soft, enchanting voice washed over his brain, causing him to shoot up in bed.

"Gohan, you have been chosen," the voice whispered. Gohan had trouble distinguishing whether the voice was male or female.

He looked around trying to spot the entity behind the voice. "Who are you?" Gohan whispered, trying not to wake up the Saiyan Prince down the hall.

When the voice stayed still, Gohan figured it had just been his imagination. He started to lie back again, when his room filled with a white light. Gohan had to shield his eyes, as he gasped in dismay. When the light cleared away Gohan was astonished to find that a woman was standing directly in the middle of her room. And not just any woman; the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"I'm pleased you feel that way," The woman said teasingly, making Gohan blush.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked again. It never occurred to him to actually be alarmed. Her presence was actually…soothing, and pure. It almost felt like his fathers.

The woman smiled and stepped closer as Gohan finally got a good look at her. She was tall, not nearly as tall as he was, but fairly tall for a female. She stood about 5'7'' with long black hair pulled back in a braid that fell to below her waist. She was wearing old-fashioned clothes with a strange set of silver armor adorning her chest. Her elbows were covered by guards and leather strings were wrapped tightly around both her upper arms. She carried a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back, and a sword attached at her right hip.

"Are you an angel?" he couldn't help but ask, for she looked as beautiful as one.

She chuckled slightly. "No, Gohan, I am not."

"Then why are you here?" Gohan asked.

"I am here to tell you something very important is going to happen and it involves you," the woman spoke, her voice now deadly serious. "You must listen very closely."

Gohan was almost afraid to ask. "I'm listening," he assured her.

She nodded. "You and three others have been chosen to go on a quest; a quest to defeat a very powerful foe, one of which you have never seen the likes of before."

"What do you mean?" Gohan interrupted. "How and why was I chosen? Who are the others that are to accompany me?"

"You were chosen because you, Gohan, are very powerful, one of the most powerful warriors I have ever seen," The woman spoke. "You were chosen for your brain, your power, your stealth, and your heart."

"My…heart?" he asked, a little surprised.

The woman smiled before gently touching her chest with her hand. "I don't know whether you realize it Gohan, but you are entirely pure. You possess one of the most pure hearts I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing. You've defeated countless enemies by yourself and seen horrors that no one as young as you were should ever have witnessed." Gohan blushed a little at her praise. "To defeat this great enemy, you must be pure of heart, for he is pure evil, blackness and everything void. The other warriors have all been chosen especially by me because of their pureness. You will need them to aid you."

Suddenly very curious, and almost excited at getting a chance to meet new people and new challenges, Gohan leaned closer. "So, who are these other warriors? Are they anyone I know?"

"No, to my knowledge you have never met them," The woman explained. "But I assure you they all possess a great variety of power and will each bring their own area of expertise. All of you have done and seen remarkable things, Gohan, and because of that, you were chosen."

"So, when is this new evil coming?" Gohan asked, feeling a certain dread, wondering if it could be only days.

The woman suppressed a small smile. "You will not have to face him for another two year, so you have plenty of time to train. However, there is one thing you should know, should you choose to accept this?"

"You mean I have a choice?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"Of course, I would never force you into something you didn't want to," the woman said.

"What happens if I choose not to?" he asked.

"Well…I suppose another will have to be chosen," the woman said slowly thinking it over.

"Anyway, before I decide anything, what is it I should know?"

"Ah yes," the woman clapped her hands together. "The training you will go through will be most intense, and it's not to say I don't think you can do it, however this training will be quite different from anything you've ever experienced before."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be training with an entirely new concept which you've probably never thought of before. You will be trained specifically in an element."

"An-an element?" Gohan's mind whirled. _She said element, so what did she mean? Was she talking about elements such as fire and wind?_

"You're very smart, Gohan, that's one of the reasons you were chosen," The woman interrupted his thought processing.

"So, what you're saying is that I will be trained in some kind of elemental based power? So, what power would I be?"

The woman smiled gently. "That has yet to be decided. Anyway, I must be going. I have to visit the other chosens tonight and explain all this over again. Should you choose to accept this mission, in two nights you will meet the others at a certain shrine; it is called the Sunset Shrine. There you will meet your teammates and gain much more information."

Gohan really didn't know what to say. I mean how many times had someone come into his bedroom, and proclaimed that youwere chosen to go on a quest, while learning a new power and meeting new warriors. On the one hand, he also found pleasure in the fact that someone had come to him seeking his power and his mind, instead of his fathers. On the other hand, sure his life had been bizarre practically ever since birth, but this was going a little over the top. The woman seemed to understand his predicament and smiled softly at the young teenager, knowingthat he had alreadyexperienced more pain and hardship than anyone should have to. "Let me leave you with a warning," the woman said softly, her form beginning to dissolve. "You were chosen for a specific reason and I personally chose you out of a 1000's ofother candidates. Should you choose to accept, this will probably be the single most hardest task you'll ever have to go through. You will see things never meant for anyone's eyes and it will be very hard to overcome. Choose wisely, young one, for your life will never be the same again."

With that she was gone, without leaving a trace of the holy energy she'd possessed. Gohan looked around wondering if maybe it had all been a funny dream, but then a glint of silver caught his eye. He looked at the night stand, noticing a strange necklace with a silver medallion attached to it. His name was printed elegantly in front. Gohan picked it up and turned it over, noticing strange lettering in a language he didn't know, but somehow knew it was his name spelled there. Underneath the lettering was the kanji for chosen.

Deciding he'd had enough happen to him for one night, he decided to get some rest and then think it over for the next couple of days. After all, he had two days to decide, right? He lay back down, this time with no voices echoing in his head. His eyes were closed in minutes and he allowed himself to fall blissfully into sleep.

* * *

Okay....so? What'd ya' think? Was it any good? Can you guess who the other guardians are? And more importantly can you guess who the woman is? If you can, well you get a cookie!!!! A virtual cookie, mind you. Anyway, I think that is all I will post for one night, just to see how ya'll respond to it. So, please read and review and tell me if you like it.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Face Your Path Set Before You

Hey, ya'll! Guess what?! I'm finally back and just for that I am going to update some things. So here is update one. It is all your Christmas presents or I guess if you're into Hanukkah or something else, I'll just give you a present and we'll call it your birthday present. So, see ya'll. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it is a little short.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotel resembling a red-hair cute, handsome, beautiful, deadly, poised, suave sexy, Cough cough, ahem, Yeah I don't own Kurama, though I wish I did. Sigh, why can't all boys be cute and mysterious like anime guys? It's just not fair. Everyone in agreement? Say, hell ya!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kurama had been meditating peacefully on his bed that night, when all of a sudden a strange white light flashed before his mind. It was gone within a millisecond and everything was normal. He looked up curiously, though his eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Strange," he thought out loud in his calm voice.

He closed his eyes, attempting to go back into his trance, when he found he just couldn't concentrate. His thoughts kept returning to the strange dreams he'd been having. In it he'd been fighting a monster, a monster with an unbearable amount of energy; a kind of energy he had never encountered before. It wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary had it not been that Kurama couldn't identify any of his teammates. Visions were no stranger to Kurama, he'd been having them ever since he was Yoko Kurama. Sometime after the Dark Tournament, after he'd completely merged with Yoko, he began to receive visions of the future and future events on a nightly basis. But lately….the visions had been a little stranger.

For one, even though he couldn't see his teammates' faces, he somehow knew they weren't his friends of the present. At first he thought them to be memories, not visions, but after awhile the visions became bolder, as if trying to tell him more than a few important details.

Kurama lay back and threw an arm lazily over his eyes, attemping to relax his body enough to drift into sleep. His body began to sink into darkness, when all of a sudden a peculiar voice suddenly sounded in his head. "You have been chosen." The voice was so soft at first Kurama had trouble distinguishing what it said.

Kurama sat up in bed, automatically sensing the pure energy beginning to stream into his room. He began to growl and reached behind his head for his patented Rose Whip, when the energy began to dissipate, leaving behind a beautiful tenshi. Kurama immediately felt at peace, feeling the purity and goodness of his visitor. He dropped his guard, replaced the seed, and dropped his arm, waiting patiently for the entity to fully appear. And when she did, boy was he surprised. Standing there in his doorway was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And she looked….familiar for some reason.

Kurama's mouth dropped open in shock as the woman stepped forward smiling a wide, peaceful smile. He couldn't help but be in awe of thie exotic woman.

Kurama knew he was gaping, and that was when he sensed it the energy surrounding the strange entity. "You're a miko," he gasped before the woman could speak.

The woman smiled as if amused and stepped towards him, letting him see what she truly looked like. She was wearing strange old-fashioned clothes, with a quiver of arrows and a bow on her back. She also carried a long sword attached at her hip. Her upper arms were adorned with armored plates and her chest was protected by a strange black and gold chest plate. The woman was clearly a warrior and a powerful one at that. Her eyes were only too telling as they seemed to stare right into his soul.

"That's right, Kurama. I knew you were smart!" She exclaimed. "That was one of the reasons I picked you." The woman stopped her talking and held a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Yes, you and the Saiyan will become great friends."

_Saiyan; what was a Saiyan? Wait, she knew his name? And why did her face strike a chord of deja vu?_

"Do I know you?" Kurama asked. "Have we met in the past?"

"No, we have never met, though I have no doubt that in all your years, you've probably heard of me," the woman spoke kindly. "You are quite old."

"So, who are you and why are you here?" Kurama asked calmly. "Is there a reason why you've sought me out, in the middle of the night, and in my bedroom no less?" He could feel no animosity from this woman and so he had no trouble teasing her.

The woman had the decency to look a little sheepish before she shot him a half-heated glare. "Hey, highly important characters such as myself have a very short time limit. We also don't just go around showing ourselves to everyone, you know. You should feel honored."

Kurama chuckled slightly, this was becoming quite entertaining. The kitsune in him had become intrigued the moment she set foot in his room. He'd already figured out that she was a miko, and if his mind served him correctly, she had also appeared a few times in his recent dreams.

"My apologies then," Kurama hid a smirk behind a yawn.

"It is quite all right, and to answer your question, Kurama, yes there is a reason, a very important one, for seeking you out." The woman went on to explain everything she'd told Gohan, about a new rising enemy and about his teammates. When she was finished Kurama couldn't help but feel a strong clash of emotions; curiosity, pride that he'd been chosen, worry over his future and the lives of his friends now and in the future.

Kurama began to carefully relay everything she'd explained, turning over all the details, the good and the bad. His kitsune sensors were jumping at the chance to get out and go on an adventure; however the rational side of his brain was telling him to proceed with caution. "Of course you realize that it will be quite dangerous and life altering for you," the woman explained gently. "But should you choose to accept what you have been called up for, a whole new world will open up for you."

"A few questions if I may miss," Kurama began. The woman nodded. "You mentioned a word earlier, a Saiyan. And also, how long do I have to decide?"

"Well to answer your second question, you have two days to decide. As to what a Saiyan is….well, if you choose to accept the mission, you will find out in time."

Kurama nodded, but frowned at the vague response. "Well, I really must be getting on my way, Kurama, unless you have any more questions." The woman said.

"No, and thank you, it is a great honor that I have been chosen for such a task, and I will promise you that I will think my decision over quite clearly over the nest couple of days."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Kurama, it is because of your accomplishments and your purity of heart and soul that lead me to you," the woman said gently. "You would be a fine asset to the others. I will see you in two days. If you choose to accept your mission, you must meet at the Higurashi Shrine at midnight. Your teammates will be waiting."

Kurama nodded and watched as she disappeared once again into nothingness, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Once she was gone, Kurama leaned back against his head board, a thoughtful expression on his face. _Should I go? _He asked himself. After going over all the details yet another time, he finally came back with a decision.

Kurama slept that night with a strange, peaceful look upon his face. He would meet the others in two nights.

* * *

Well, what do you ya'll think? I know it was short but sorry the next couple of chapters are going to be like this just so I can get them introduced. Oh, yeah and to all those who are guessing about my story, since a lot of you assumed who Gohan would be paired with, I'm considering changing the pairing. One thing, though, it will not be Sango. I wasn't planning on having many other people except the main people and maybe some more from DBZ, but Gohan will not be paired with Sango. And if anyone wants to suggest any other pairings besies Yukina, I will gladly look over it and consider who I want Gohan to be with. Perhaps I should just create a new charater. Anyway, please please please review! Sorry it took me so long, but I swear I'm back now and all of you will be happy!!!!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. Face Your Fears

Hey, ya'll, I'm finally back. Sorry it took so long but you know, shit happens. Anyway here is the third chapter in Elementalists. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

Chapter 3

Face Your Fears

The young teal-haired woman lay not in her bed that night, but sitting up by her window gazing dreamily out at the stars and wondering when she was ever going to find the courage to confront her brother. Her eyes closed and she had to fight back the tears she knew were anxious to slip down her face and spoil her rather peaceful mood. Oh, yes, she knew who her brother was, knew him quite well in fact and yet…he had yet to approach her of this issue. How she wanted to know him, really know him. Not the cool, arrogant exterior he portrayed, but the man…no demon, beneath him.

Yukina slid a slender, white hand up to her right eye catching the tiny pearl beginning to fall. It rolled delicately into her hand and gleamed in intensity as she sat there staring at it, wondering if her brother's tears fell like hers, looked like hers, if he even ever cried. Was he thinking about her, the same as she was of him? Did he not love her enough? She knew that he cared for her in some respects; by the way he always protected her. So why wouldn't he come to her? Didn't he know that she would accept him as he was? Did he think himself unworthy to approach her because of his terrible past? She didn't know, but yet she so desperately needed to. Still, she always hesitated whenever he was near. The fear was ever present, the fear that he would reject her love and turn his back to her once he realized she knew his identity. And all she just wanted to do was shout his name and tell him that she loved him, even if he didn't love her in return. She just wanted him to know he was not alone and that she would always be with him.

Yukina's loose hair tumbled freely down her shoulders, spilling elegantly behind her shoulders falling to just above her waist. Over the past few years she'd let it grow out and hang totally free, in remembrance of her mother's long hair. Her mother….Yukina couldn't help but smile, albeit a bit sadly. She loved her mother, Hina, very much when she was alive, and although it had been many, many years since her passing, she still missed and loved her just the same.

"Mother," she whispered softly while still gazing at the bright yellow and white stars. "I've found him mother, are you not proud of me? So why won't he come for me?" Yukina began to cry softly, the silver tear gems slowly slipping off her cheeks and clashing heavily against the floor.

She stood there for several more minutes, head tilted back, eyes closed yet still staring at the moon, pondering her situation, when all of a sudden a bright flash of heavenly light began to fill her room. Gasping in shock and awe, Yukina stepped back into her room and watched as a woman's form slowly began to take form, before a beautiful woman stood there in all her glory.

The warrior woman stood there, calm and peaceful, with a small serene smile on her face, calm, ice blue eyes and the same smile she'd seen her mother bestow her brother before he was tossed off of the Ice World by her mother's best friend. She was tall with long, straight black hair, which was held back in a thick tight braid. The woman was lithe and muscular, proving that she was in fact a warrior. She wore strange silver protective armor on her upper body, arms and ankles. She was carrying a sword on her right hip and a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. The woman seemed to glow radiantly as she stepped forward and nodded her head in greeting.

"Wh-who are you?" Yukina asked, voice trembling in awe of the beautiful woman. What was she? Was she an angel?

The woman smiled slightly. "Hello, Yukina. It is a pleasure to meet one so pure such as yourself." Yukina blushed slightly at the praise not used to receiving comments about her person, unless you counted Kuwabara.

"How do you know my name?" Yukina asked before realizing the woman hadn't given her a name. "And are you an angel?"

The woman smiled and looked down at herself. "An angel in this outfit, no," she giggled and Yukina couldn't help but giggle as well. She sensed no ill will towards herself and was almost comforted by the woman's aura. Maneuvering herself to her bed, Yukina sat down and looked up patiently, waiting for some kind of explanation as to why a strange woman just appeared in her bedroom as if it happened every day. "As to how I know about you, well let's just say I have been watching you for a very long time. In fact your mother sends all her love."

Yukina's eyes widened. "You know my mother? You've seen her? Where is she? I thought she was dead." Yukina's mind raced. How had this woman possibly met her mother?

The woman held up a hand and Yukina shushed immediately. "Yes, I know your mother young one and sadly yes she is still dead, however she wishes to let you know how much she loves you and your brother….unfortunately, this is not the reason for my visit. Let me explain. I am to charge you with a mission, young one, a mission that is unlike anything you have ever encountered before."

Yukina sat back and listened patiently as the strange woman began to explain the situation. "Yukina there is a terrible evil rising, a cruel, vicious ruler who will give rise to power in two years, much more powerful than Toguro. You, along with three others have been chosen specifically by me to defeat this foe." Yukina opened her mouth to ask why her. After all she wasn't a fighter; she only knew a little self defense. But the look in the woman's eyes silenced her questions. "Yukina, I doubt you are aware of this, but you have an amazing amount of untapped spiritual energy in side of you, and an even bigger potential to be a very powerful healer. If you were able to develop both a physical and spiritual awareness, as well as perfect your healing abilities, you could be altogether a very powerful being, one capable of putting a stop to the disaster of what is to come."

Yukina's mouth dropped open in shock. "But how could I possibly have so much spiritual energy if I've never felt it before?"

"The reason your powers haven't manifested themselves is you haven't properly been trained, as you've always had people around you to protect you and keep you safe. If you had been able to develop your powers earlier you been able to see past your fear of Toguro and free yourself without the aid of the others."

Yukina stared in distress for several tense minutes, wondering why on earth she had been chosen to defeat an enemy, one who would become even crueler than Toguro. How could she do this? She didn't have any of the abilities the spirit detectives had…however if it was true that she had a large amount of untapped energy, then maybe it was possible. "But, what will I do?" She finally asked. "Will I have to hurt anyone?" Her eyes were large as the woman smiled sadly and nodded.

"Young one, in times of desperation it will be necessary for you to protect yourself and even the lives of your teammates."

"Teammates?" Yukina speculated. "Who are they? The Spirit Detectives? Who will train me?"

"No, not the whole team, save for one kitsune turned human, whom you know as Kurama. And you, along with your team will train and hone your abilities together, making you an unstoppable team."

"Kurama?" Yukina asked in awe, wondering how Kurama was taking this; no doubt as calmly as always. Yukina bit her lips. "What did Kurama decide and why him?"

"That is not for me to tell you his decision. But yes I chose him for he is very powerful and he is also pure of heart, just like you and all of the recruits. That is one of the reasons I chose all of you, because of your purity and courage."

"Oh." She was at a loss she didn't really know what to say.

The woman back up slowly before bestowing Yukina a kind look. "There are some things you should know, before you accept or decline, Yukina," she whispered soothingly. "I'm going to be perfectly frank with you. This opponent will be very strong, powerful, and capable of putting terror in the hearts of millions. He will not hesitate to kill you or anyone who fights him. Do you understand what I am telling you, Yukina?"

Yes, she knew all right. Yukina's heart was bursting with tension in her chest and her eyes were beginning to water. She could die. How could she do this? How could she even consider joining a group of unknown warriors and training to defeat a foe more powerful than she could ever imagine? _Oh, Kami, brother give me strength. I need you now, more than ever._

"I'm sorry, Yukina, for placing this on your shoulders, but you should know, you can refuse." Yukina's eyes shot up to meet with the woman's. "It is after all your decision. I can't force you to do this and I'm not pushing you to. But if you choose to accept the mission, I can assure you that you will be welcome within the group and protected faithfully. Neither one of any of my chosen ones would ever leave you behind or betray you. They are good people with true hearts, as you probably know from being around some one like Kurama."

The woman walked over and handed her a strange medallion and Yukina gently took it, turning it over curiously in her hand. Then the woman turned back towards the far window and seemed to stare at the stars before whispering, "If you accept the mission, place the medallion around your neck and it will stay with you always. If you decide not to join the others, the medallion will simply cease to exist. The others will be meeting in three nights at the Sunset Shrine. Think over your decision very carefully, because once you choose, you cannot go back." With that she was gone, leaving Yukina alone to stew in her distraught emotions.

Sighing with exhaustion, Yukina slumped down in her bed, her teal locks of hair, spreading out like a fountain of water, all around her head. She lay back and closed her eyes, once again fighting back tears.

Should she accept? What would happen to her if she did; or didn't? What would Hiei say? She knew she couldn't tell him of this incident even if she chose to decline. Hiei was way over protective even if he didn't come right out and say anything. Suddenly remembering the medallion she lifted it up and viewed it curiously. Some weird foreign language unknown to her was printed on the front, yet somehow she knew it was her name, and on the back was the kanji for chosen. She continued to observe it for a few more minutes before coming to her decision. She knew what she was going to do. How could she do anything but?

Yukina's hand slowly fell to her side as her lashes closed delicately covering up soft burgundy colored eyes. Her last thoughts were, _Hiei, my brother, please forgive me for what I am about to do._

Behind Genkai's shrine, hidden away in her forest a certain fire apparition lifted his tired eyes sleepily as he heard his sister's sad echo through his mind.

_Hiei, my brother, please forgive me for what I am about to do._

His eyes closed a bit before flashing wide open. She'd called him her brother. Then that meant….his eyes widened. She knew! Yukina knew! He stopped himself from automatically going to her as her words actually set in and the realization that something dangerous was about to happen, something which involved his little sister.

_Yukina, my sister, what have you gotten yourself into now?_

And then he was gone.

* * *

Okay, a lot of you guessed correctly and for a minute there I was going to spite all of you and take out Yukina and pair Gohan up with someone else. But, no, I really wanted to use Yukina and so I am going to. Also all of you guessed that it was Midoriko and it was, so there! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Yukina's interaction and I hope she's not too ooc. Oh, and yes she knows Hiei is her brother, but is hesitant to ask him about it, because she doesn't want him to leave her or press him for answers. Anyway, see ya'll lata!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr

P.s From now on the pairings will be Kag/Kur, Goh/Yuk and that is that!


	4. Face Your Burdens

I'm back! Hello everyone. Did you all miss me and more importantly my updates. Sorry it took so long but as some of you should know, I had severe Writer's Block, an entityt that provided me with too much stress. But don't worry, 'cause I'm back. I hope you enjoy this update as I think I did pretty well on it and it even involves interaction between Kagome and Midoriko. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don'tone Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or DBZ! But wouldn't it be lovely?

* * *

Face Your Burdens 

Chapter 4

"Well, that couldn't have gone any better," Midoriko murmured to herself, watching as all three of her previously visited pure hearts made their decision and took their chosen paths. She'd just known those three were perfect, although she hated knowing that such pure hearts had to go into battle against such an evil adversary. The oncoming fight wasn't going to be easy, she knew, but she had to believe good would prevail and they would succeed in ridding the world of what as to come. She just hoped all of the four were strong enough to deal with it.

"Now to see to Kagome," She said and snapped her fingers appearing in a courtyard. She looked around in interest wondering why she hadn't appeared in Kagome's bedroom at this time of night. Curiously she turned her head, the pure energy radiating from somewhere in the vicinity. Midoriko had to lose her smile, already knowing the burden she was once again placing on top of her reincarnation's head.

Oh, yes it was true that Kagome was in fact her reincarnation. And the worst part about it was that Kagome knew it too, but yet she chose not to tell the hanyou about it for fear of him turning on her should he learn the truth. It was not all together and unfounded fear, as the hanyou switched loyalties almost as much as the houshi made a pass. But Kagome hadn't always known for sure, only learning the truth not more than a few months ago when Midoriko first made her approach to tell Kagome about this new evil.

She had to chuckle at that thought; what strange friends her reincarnation had gained. But nevertheless Midoriko was glad someone had been there for her throughout her turbulent teens and helped her grow in strength and mind.

Midoriko had known about Kagome for quite some time now, even before she was born, and had made it a point to watch over her during her travels to the Feudal Era; hence the Shikon no Tama. Before Midoriko's 'death' she'd had a vision of the girl, knowing that this was her reincarnation and that this girl would lead a very rough life.

What many did not know, not even Kagome, was that the jewel protected her each and every time she was in danger, causing the girl to become even stronger every time the jewel's power was used to protect.

Feeling out Kagome's energy Midoriko followed the endless amounts of pure energy and found Kagome standing at the base of the Goshinbo Tree, head tilted up and eyes closed. All too suddenly Kagome's eyes flew open and she glanced around warily for any type of threat.

Her head tilted down and instantly blue eyes met blue eyes as Kagome found herself face to face with Midoriko. She smiled serenely and, Midoriko realized with some regret, wisdom that shouldn't have been present in one so young. "How did it go?" Kagome asked calmly, sitting down on the small bench beside the tree.

Midoriko smiled and moved forward to sit next to her reincarnation. "It went well. I believe the team I recruited will do quite nicely."

For awhile the two sat in companionable silence, Kagome staring at the stars and Midoriko drinking up the peaceful night. "It's all about to change, isn't it?" Kagome suddenly whispered.

Midoriko calmly turned to the younger girl, a question in her eyes and sadness in her soul. "Yes, it is Kagome," she murmured. She was silent again before, "Are you ready?"

Kagome smiled again and leaned into Midoriko's touch when she hugged the girl around her shoulders, giving her comfort and strength at the gesture. "I suppose so," Kagome replied and then chuckled, although it wasn't real. "Anyone who can take on Naraku and live has to be ready for anything, right?" The silence became unbearable as doubt set in and fear echoed in Kagome's soul. Both women could literally feel the energy of evil beginning to dawn on the horizon. That was when she realized Kagome was crying silent tears of pain.

"Kagome," Midoriko whispered tightening her arms around the poor girl who had experienced more heartache and sorrow than anyone should, some of it not even hers. She'd had to witness a monk who was blessed with a cursed hand try to sustain life by filling it with meaningless banter to keep out the pain she knew to be threatening him. Kagome had had to watch time and time again as the slayer was thrown together with her brother, only to be ruthlessly torn apart once again. And then she'd had to watch Shippo, almost a son to her, eyes filled with terror every time something scary happened and she couldn't protect him.

"It's not fair," Kagome whispered and Midoriko knew it wasn't. It wasn't fair to burden anyone with the weight of the world, but both women knew somebody had to do it. And Kagome would sell her soul to Naraku just to keep her loved ones safe. "They should be here with me now or I should be with them. We shouldn't have to be parted by something so meaningless, such as time. Time is supposed to allow you to grow and be together; instead it is a merciless entity that slips away the more you try to grasp it."

Midoriko knew anything she tried to say to the poor girl would bring her no comfort, so instead she would offer her silence and quiet tenderness. Kagome now leaned her head against her incarnation's shoulder, tears leaking out of her eyes, staining Midoriko's silk kimono, yet neither woman chose to move or complain.

Finally after more than a few thousand tears were spilt and Kagome was resting comfortably again, did Midoriko speak. "Kagome, you must understand that I wish not to burden you with this. I know more than anyone what resides in your heart and yet I can do nothing to stop your pain."

Kagome sighed and sat up, although she remained in the older woman's close embrace. "I know, Mido, and I will be fine…eventually. One day when this is all over I will look back on my time spent with my family and know that my life meant something."

"Yes, Kagome, your life means something to everyone; to all of us. You have brought joy to a world of darkness, caused a hanyou to accept himself when no one else would, raised a son, a demon son, who had lost everything but his life at the hands of evil. You single handedly caused the village of Jinenji to take a closer look and not to judge a book by its cover. You also helped a slayer over come her grief and give her comfort in her times of struggle and hardship. And you have shown a monk wisdom beyond your years, the joy of everyday living and to take things one day at a time. You are lucky, Kagome. It is not everyday that a single person is loved by so many."

Kagome was smiling now, although there were now tears of happiness shining in her eyes. "Thank you, Mido, you don't know how much your words mean to me," She whispered.

The two women sat together in their own little world before Kagome decided to speak again. "So…when will the others be here?"

Midoriko sighed, once again thinking about the long task at hand. "The others will be here in two nights and I have no doubts that the three that I have chosen will aid you well. They are indeed pure of heart and I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by their appearances. I know that you will grow fond of them all, especially the ice maiden and even the kitsune."

Kagome looked up surprised. "You found a kitsune….and an ice maiden?"

Midoriko chuckled. "Yes, and I did a splendid job, if I do say so myself."

Kagome laughed as well. "And I thought Kitsunes were vain creatures, Mido-chan, but you take the cake."

"Hey," Midoriko protested, although both women continued laughing in their amusement.

"So," Kagome murmured quietly resting her head once again on Midoriko's shoulder. "Two days then?"

"Yes, Kagome," Midoriko replied softly. "Two days."

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope everyone enjoyed it and once again sorry for the most untimely delay. Well, that's it for now. Ta ta!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


End file.
